Against All Odds
by Lavakissezx3
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is ambushed at his home, he is taken to St. Mungos, only to be placed under the care of Hermione Granger. He is able to go home,after a few days in the ward, but there has to be a live in healer to make sure his wounds heal. Hermione Gra


A/N- This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate if you readers would review :) Criticsm is welcomed also. Happy Reading!

Draco Malfoy was currently sitting in his father's old study, thinking back on times he had in his childhood home. Many memories had plagued him as he stepped through the doors of Malfoy Manor, memories of secrecy, mystery and obscurity. After all, that was what his childhood had consisted of. It wasn't sunshine and roses, just darkness and Death Eaters. His father had thought Draco was ignorant to all of the secret Death Eater meetings that went on in Malfoy manor, but Draco knew better. He remembered that if he looked out his window, he could the see the dark cloaked, masked figures Apparating into the garden and walking inside, to be greeted by his father, no doubt. He had once admired those figures; now he loathed them, as he loathed his father.

His father could always get out of any situation with the mention of a galleon, but all that changed in Draco's fifth year. After his ministry arrest not even money could get Lucius out of this spot of trouble. Lucius' manor and assets had to be passed down to the next individual, because there was no way he was getting out of Azkaban anytime soon. Narcissa Malfoy couldn't take care the business; she was raised to look pretty and have children, not to do financial business. Plus, she was in such a poor state after her husband's arrest that she couldn't even dress herself, let alone take care of what Lucius left behind. Draco couldn't take over it either, he was underage.

So instead, one of his father's close friends was supposed to take care of the business until Draco came of age. As Draco matured however, he didn't want to be a part of his father's life in any way, so he let the man take care of the affairs. Draco had chosen to join the Order of the Phoenix and had abandoned the manor and everything else that connected him to his past. He was living a satisfactory life, with his own apartment and a steady girlfriend. He was happy and content until about a week ago, when he had been informed that the man who had been attending to his father's business for Draco had died of old age. Being twenty-one years old now, and perfectly able to control his father's estate, he reluctantly took control of his father's assets. That was what brought him back to his old childhood home, the place he dreaded.

A loud CRACK shook him from his trip on memory lane. He turned his head, trying to think of who would apparate to his father's house nowadays, Let alone how they could have bypassed the wards that took unexpected visitors to a special room to make known their presence. The room was quite dim, so he didn't get a chance see his unwelcome guest until the person spoke.  
"Hello Draco. Nice to see you in good health, unlike your father of course," the voice said. He recognized it instantly. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, The Dreaded Aunt from his mother's side. Draco was definitely surprised by her appearance, but he knew he would have to confront his family sooner or later. After abandoning all his father's beliefs and joining the 'good' side, he doubted his family would welcome him warmly.

"Hello Aunt Bella," Draco replied, in a casual tone, as if this were simply a family reunion.

Bellatrix glared at him. "Ah yes. It Seems as though you forgot you had family here Draco. I am not going to beat around the bush however," She remarked slyly.

"It's best you not," Draco responded, annoyed. He had never really liked his aunt.

"What you did to your father and to The Dark Lord was immoral. You wouldn't believe what state he's in! Being locked in Azkaban for seven years-,"

"Well he did it to himself. His head got too big is all. Thinking he could pull that off,"stated Draco.

"How DARE you speak that way of your father?" Bellatrix yelled. "You should have followed in his footsteps. If you had, you would be a-," 

"No good 'Death Eater' who took orders from a madman!" Draco shouted.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, having pulled out her wand.

"Protego!" Draco countered instinctively, for he knew what his aunt was capable of. After hearing how she had dueled with Sirius Black, he decided not to take any chances.

"I see you've had a bit of practice, my dear nephew. It doesn't end here though, I'm afraid. All those years I spent fuming and plotting your father's release will not go to waste. He was definitely a good man, and didn't deserve to be locked in with those filthy creatures. Your mother came to me for help, after you left her when you turned seventeen."

"Why don't you marry the damned man since you think so fond of him," Draco commented, smirking. Bellatrix seemed to take no notice of his remark.

"I have come to convince you to join my cause in trying to release your father, so he can lead us as our late Dark Lord once had," She said, a smile gracing her lips. "Come with me willingly Draco, so I won't have to use force. Do not under estimate me; you know I will."

"Well I can assure you that won't happen, Bellatrix," Draco responded fiercely. He did not like being threatened.

"Well Draco, I'll give you time to think on it. By the way, take this box. It's from your mother," She replied, reaching into her robes.

Draco seemed drawn to the box. He reached his hand out unwillingly and took the object from Bellatrix. He slowly opened it, and after a few seconds of it being open, he wished he hadn't. A green light shot out of the tiny box, and he immediately felt pain throughout his whole body. He dropped the box and looked down at his arms. Deep gashes were being cut into his skin; he ripped open his robes and watched the cuts move further down his body. Bellatrix was standing a few feet away, laughing.

"You foolish, foolish boy! I told you I would make you come; willingly or not," she said.  
He gathered all the energy he could muster, considering he was being sliced all over, and hit Bellatrix with a Stunning spell. It was a weak one, but she was too busy enjoying his pain to take notice. It caught her off guard and she fell over and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Draco was in immense pain. The last thing he remembered was being thankful that he had called Severus to come assist him with taking over the manor, knowing that he would be arriving soon and would discover him.

xxx

Hermione Granger was sitting in her fourth-floor office at St. Mungo's Hospital. She was working hard on a report that was due the next day, and was almost finished, when she heard yelling outside her door. She stood, annoyed, and decided to go see what was causing all the commotion. To her surprise, upon opening the door she found the healer in charge of her ward outside.

"Granger! Report to the Rhion Patterson ward immediately! It's urgent! Bring your wand!" he shouted before running off in the other direction.

Hermione rushed back into her office to retrieve her wand off her desk, and then proceeded to said ward. She followed the yells and screams into one of the rooms.

"Stand aside! Stand aside!" Hermione yelled, trying to weave herself through all the trainee healers. When she reached the center of the attention, she gasped. It was Draco Malfoy, covered head to toe with deep wounds, and blood seeping from them. She immediately performed every healing charm she knew, to try to stop the blood.

"GO TO THE STORES AND GET ME SERVERAL BOTTLES OF BLOOD REPLENISHING POTION!" she shouted. She was panicking; she had never seen an injury as bad as this before. Several of the trainee healers rushed off to get the potion, giving her more room to move around. The trainees returned with five bottles of the potion. She took the bottles one by one and poured them down his throat. When the last bottle was drained, she waited a couple minutes before pointing her wand over his body. The tip of her wand glowed dark red. She sighed in relief. She went through the cabinet next to the bed and made sure there was a dreamless sleep potion, just in case he woke before the wounds could heal successfully. She said a few more healing charms for good measure, and then settled down in a chair.

"Can you please tell Healer Williams to come here please? I need to speak with him. Tell him it's urgent," she said to one of the last trainees in the room. The young girl nodded and rushed out.

Hermione had so many questions in her mind, and she hoped Healer Williams could answer a few. She wondered why Draco Malfoy of all people would be in this state. She hadn't heard from him since Lord Voldemort's demise. She wondered what spell was performed on him. It looked very much like the Sectumsempra hex, but the wounds looked cursed. She would have to investigate it later. For now, she had to talk to Damien to find out what the hell happened. Even though the war was over, Draco was a part of the Order, and she needed to find out who would want to hurt him so badly.

A/N- Hoped you liked it Now press the purple/blue button marked 'review' my pretties...


End file.
